mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Homer
Evil Homer is Homer dressed in a Devil Costume, but instead of being based off of Iori Yagami, he is a spriteswap of Evil Ken by Reu. Warner stated he was a parody of him and it was authorized by Reu, and Warner said that this character is a tribute to Reu. He is made by Warner, like all of his other characters (except Peter Griffin and Giant Chicken), comes with a spanish voicepack. But, there is an english voicepack for him made by the Team S.M.R.T. However, there are a few sound issues with the voicepack. Wrong sounds will play when dash forward is used, but these are minor. Also, there is a reference of Evil Homer from Homer, When Homer wins, he changes into a Devil Costume and gets maracas and sings "I am Evil Homer!" This was changed for Warner's Homero for unknown reasons. Gameplay Being a spriteswap of Evil Ken, Evil Homer has the same speed attack and moves that him. It can triple jump, chains his super moves and his super moves lv1 have a second version (called Meta Super Special Move), which are random and impossible to know in advance for the player (excepting that the 3th chained super move is always one). It can do Counter Alpha' if he guarding during that his opponent combo on him, provided they have a level in his power bar. His AI is normal (instead of Evil Ken who is brutal) and It can chain combos if the player dont keep a good distance, but it is not hard to fight him with a balanced character. 'Stats *Life: 1100 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 70 *Defence: 110 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} or | for variant| }} | | }} | }} | | }} | | }} + }} + | requires 3000 power| }} 'Supers' |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} |uses 1000 power}} | uses 1000 power}} | uses 1000 power}} | uses 1000 power}} | uses 1000 power}} |uses 2000 power}} |uses 2000 power}} | uses 3000 power| }} 'Palettes' ' EvilHomer Palette12.gif EvilHomer Palette11.gif EvilHomer Palette10.gif EvilHomer Palette9.gif EvilHomer Palette8.gif EvilHomer Palette7.gif EvilHomer Palette6.gif EvilHomer Palette5.gif EvilHomer Palette4.gif EvilHomer Palette3.gif EvilHomer Palette2.gif EvilHomer Palette1.gif ' Trivia *Evil Homer has a different stance if his power bar is at 3000 or more. *It is very inadvisable to use ''Shouki Hatsudo ''on characters by Ina (Heart Aino and Saki Tsuzura for example). *Sometimes while fighting Iori Yagami, he dresses up like him and says: "This is how ugly you do look!" Videos Video:Evil Homer VS Ronald McDonald Video:GFO MUGEN EVIL HOMER VS GFO TEAM Video:GFO MUGEN EVIL HOMER VS DRAGOON BALL Z Video:MUGEN evil homer & bartman vs burns vampiro & leela Category:Characters Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Evil Characters category:Villains Category:90's Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Fire Element Users Category:Food Users Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Shoto Clone